Violation of the Sixth Commandment
by Aya3
Summary: "Thou shalt not commit adultery." A boy who gets married to a girl and his friend that gets engaged with another as they grow older. Tangle it up and you'll get a spur of crazy possibilities. That about sums it up. *rating possibly chosen for upcoming sit


Violation of the Sixth Commandment by Aya **__**

Violation of the Sixth Commandment by Aya

__

Alternate Reality

__

Hey guys! I know some of you, or none ^^;;, are waiting for French Kiss so I'm **almost** finished with it. It's not a very long chapter though, I think, so you'll have to bear with that when I post it up.

So anyway, I started a new story. I'm not really into these kinds of things but it's worth a shot. This is a Cloud/Tifa so anti-cloti go away! I do mean right now too…

Though you guys could hack and whack and put me in a sack and then dump me over the bay if you truly hate this story…I'm in for it big time, huh? Yeah? Yeah, I thought so. 

****

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Squaresoft and the town names, except for Lilith, an original character that I made up. But the name is free for the taking because well, people tend to use that name a lot…it's craaaazy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa grumbled in distaste as her mother pampered her up. She was already having trouble putting on the white dress with the weird strap things, as she liked to call it, criss-crossing down her back. Her hair was pulled up by silver tinsel, stray auburn locks falling down the side of her face. When her mother was finished with her she looked into the mirror and twirled around. Tifa had to admit that she wasn't that bad looking; in fact, she looked kind of…attractive. Then, she snorted. _In your dreams._

Tifa ran down the stairs and bumped into her father who looked at her with a smile on his face. "Tifa, make sure you don't run around like that at the party. We don't want to make fools of ourselves now do we? And you don't want to ruin daddy's reputation as the mayor now would you?"

She smiled innocently. "Of course not, Daddy. Excuse me, I have to put on my shoes."

"Right."

She searched in the downstairs closet for the shoes to match her "adoring" outfit. When was the last time she wore a dress anyway? _Ah-ha! _She picked out white strappy sandals to match her ensemble and put them on with remarkable ease. _Maybe dressing up as a girl wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _

"Let's go honey! The party at our new neighbor's house is going to start without us!" He called upstairs to his wife. _Not that I would like to go_, he thought grimly.

--~--*--~--

Tifa was amazed at the sight of the huge house. She let her parents inside the mansion first, not fully prepared. As she walked inside, her parents and the family that held this party scowled at each other then turned to different directions; her parents went to get some punch and the other tended to other visitors. A moment later, she found herself in the den where most of the teenagers were babbling on about random topics._ I want this day to end! _As a fifteen-year old girl, she had **better** things to do than be at a party bored to death.

Upon looking at her beautiful surroundings, she was surprised to find someone holding out a glass of apple cider towards her. She gave the boy a curious look and all he did was shrug.

"What's this for?" She inquired, taking it hesitantly. Tifa wasn't the type to accept things so easily. What if it was poisoned or something?

__

You're watching **way** too much television shows, a voice in her head claimed.

"You look like you need it." And he sipped his drink, watching her, idly. She brought her lips to the rim of the glass and sipped the content a little. _You're too much of a coward. _

"Thanks…" And she strolled away from the boy to a couch, which was untenanted. Crossing her legs, a small portion of her dress hiked up her thigh. She took no notice of this however, until the other teenagers stared at her awkwardly; the girls with one eyebrow cocked up and the boys with heart-shaped eyes. _God! What is the big deal?_ She set her leg back down and stared at her drink, the noise resuming to its regular level. Suddenly, soft music blared in the den and Tifa couldn't help but cover her ears. Various couples went into the center of the room and began dancing with each other. _God only knows what would happen if this sappy piece of crap turned into a fast-paced one._

The boy who had offered her a drink appeared in front of her from out of nowhere. Tifa could only look at him with puzzlement, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"You just love bugging me at the oddest moments, don't you?"

He gave her a slothful grin and pulled her up. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now dance with me."

Tifa obliged and they both went into the center of the dance floor. She rested her arms on his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck while he took the opportunity to hold onto her waist, pulling her body closer to his. 

__

Jeez, you're pathetic. Here he is hitting on you and you act like it's nothing! A voice yelled. She replied inwardly, just as annoyed. _Shut up already! I obviously don't have to listen to you._

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Tifa Lockhart, the mayor's daughter, et cetera, et cetera." She said unenthusiastically, as though she didn't have pride for her family. "And yours?"

"Cloud Strife," He replied. She gave him a nod and continued to slow dance with him until the music ended. Then, a kid with green eyes jumped up with a bottle in his hand.

"Hey, who wants to play 'Spin the Bottle'?" Tifa was shocked at the many hands that shot up in the air. _Who the hell plays 'Spin the Bottle' anymore?_

"What?" She asked aloud, clearly goaded by the childish game she was about to be a part of.

"Obviously you haven't played this game before? You spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands towards, you enter the closet with and kiss him or her for seven minutes."

__

What do you take me for? An idiot? "That would be seven minutes in heaven."

"Aw hell, we're twisting the game up a bit. Let's just say this is "spontaneous"." His emerald eyes twinkled and he smirked mischievously. "That is, unless you're afraid to get caught by the adults."

She stared at him with an open mouth. He was **actually** challenging her! How dare he! Oh, was she going to teach him a lesson!

"Bring it on!" She sneered and joined in the group that was laying about everywhere but forming a circle.

A girl spun the object and waited until it landed. Right on Cloud. She leaped up in glee and Cloud let out a choked gasp as she dragged him into the closet by his collar. Seven minutes went by and they still were inside. 

"What in the world…?" One managed to say. Fortunately, by that time, Cloud came stumbling out, his hair in wild tangles and his eyes rather misty. Tifa giggled and watched the girl come out, just as dazed. _There's a good kisser right there. _

"Hey miss. Your turn!" The attention were focused on her and she took the bottle without reluctance. She spun it until it landed on the boy that challenged her a while ago. The other boys, with the exception of Cloud who just stared at her, let out grumbles of disappointment. _I don't dare believe this!_

Giving him a sweet, sugary smile she said, "I can see that hell just broke loose."

"I'm hurt at your words." 

"Oh shut up and let's go. I wanna get over with this." Tifa dragged him inside the closet and slammed the door shut.

"Fiery aren't you?" He teased. She rolled her eyes, yet he couldn't see it, noting how dark it was inside. _Just give it a shot already! You have 5 minutes to go now that you waited for 2 minutes. _Her little conscience was acting up again. She took a deep breath and counted inwardly. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _And she laid a kiss on his lips. He pulled her up against him and kissed her back, his tongue searching in her mouth. _I'm gonna pound you for all your worth, I swear it! _Tifa thought angrily. As their minutes finished, she opened the door slightly and gave him a punch, making sure it wasn't that hard to knock a tooth out but hard enough to feel agony in his cheeks for a day or two, knowing what the consequences would be if she really had knocked him out.

As she exited the closet, she brushed herself off and took her seat that remained vacant. The girls' faces went from cheerful to worry when the stranger she had just kissed came out, rubbing his cheek. Abruptly, Tifa's father came inside.

"Let's go, honey. We're going home." He smiled at the kids as they gave him angelic looks. Tifa could not suppress a giggle as they all tried in vain to hide what they were doing behind the adults' backs. 

Before arriving the exit of the den she turned around and waved a good-bye to Cloud. He waved back with a dashing smile on his face, leaving a tiny tinge of pink on her face. _Tifa, you're getting soft! I know that!_

--~--*--~--

She ran to the office of her father's to deliver the snacks she had made for him, like she did everyday. It was practically embedded in her head to do that task. When she entered the building, she headed straight for the information desk. A girl with platinum blonde hair attended to her service, a smile on her face. Tifa noted how funny it was that they, the secretaries always had a smile gracing his or her lips. 

"Can I bring this to my dad?" Tifa didn't have to claim that she was the mayor's daughter. The woman behind the desk knew she was his daughter; everyone did.

"I'm sorry, Tifa, he isn't. He's on a date."

"A date? With whom?" She asked with persistence. 

"Some woman. He told me that him and your mother separated just earlier this morning. Isn't that true?"

__

Hell no! I just saw them making out **this morning**. What is going on here? Tifa gave her a fake smile and lied, playing along.

"Yeah, they did."

"I'm so sorry. Give your mom my regards alright?"

"Sure." Tifa left the building, so lost in thought that she paid no heed to her ambiance. In fact, she was way past daydreaming that she bumped into someone, landing straight onto her backside. She looked up to find Cloud standing there, shaking his head.

"Fancy meeting you here."

She nodded. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, somewhere. My mom's office." She replied.

"Three blocks away right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" 

"My uncle works there. I'll walk you." He offered. As soon as they got to the building she went up to another information desk, where a man sat. 

"Hey there Taylor. Is my mom free?"

"Oddly, no. He-he, actually I just saw a man enter her room. Your uncle, Cloud." Cloud stared at Taylor, flabbergasted. Tifa flew her hands up in the air in defeat.

"This is getting ridiculous! Let's go Cloud!" She took hold of his hand and brought him outside. She was grinning from ear to ear when she saw Cloud. "Still shocked?"

"You're asking me?"

She shrugged. "I have a bone to pick with my parents when they get home."

They wandered around aimlessly until they reached a café. Cloud opened the door to let her in. "Wanna get coffee? It's on me."

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically. "I'll agree to anything I don't have to pay for!"

"Women."

"I heard that!"

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`·.´¨`·. **Author's Notes**.·´¨`·.´¨`·.¸¸ .*¤

Oh boy. Sorry this story sucked. My writing ability has suddenly disappeared if you can believe that! Anyhow, sorry if nothing really happened in this chapter. Nothing juicy actually happens until later. This story actually has to **progress**. First time I've ever done something like this. You could say this is some kind of project…however, I wouldn't think much of it because… *looks at her stash of stories stored in her computer*… well, you know. 

Ah, yes. It's a Cloud/Tifa. *gasps* It's been awhile. I want to work out the title with you though. "Violation of the Sixth Commandment" makes its "appearance" with Tifa's parents as you've noted, hopefully, if you've been reading. Really, they're nothing. I mean, you're not exactly interested in the adults are you? Ha! Didn't think so. [Ah! Spoiler ahead! *cackles madly*] So, you've got to wait until Cloud's married, which isn't very long. In some countries, you can get married at age seventeen or even younger, for crissake, and it would be completely legal. So don't whack me for that. 

Now you're wondering who the green-eyed babe could be. Oh the possibilities could go on forever! Or maybe not. If you must know, it's Sephiroth. I need to try something new for a change. Go figure.

Now, go review! If you haven't read the story, go read it! It's not very wise to review a story that you haven't read, which the author slaved over. Yep, I'm talking about all authors here at fanfiction.net!

**__**

Part I – completed

Y2K 


End file.
